Ghost of the Past
by Kutlessrocker
Summary: Three years after the Teen Titans split up, Beast Boy is left all alone with nothing but memories.  Can he let go and see that the person who truly cared about him was right in front of him the whole time?  Beast Boy/Raven and Beast Boy/Terra one-shot.


Author's Note: Hey, this is my first Teen Titans fanfic. I got this idea in my head and had to get it on paper. This is a little more angsty than I usually write and, be warned, Beast Boy is severely OOC. It's slightly AU with references to the show and set three years after the Teen Titans disband. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Things had been quiet in the city for three years. It seemed nobody needed the Teen Titans anymore. They'd all grown up and gone their separate ways. Only Beast Boy remained at Titans Tower since he had nowhere else to go. All the others had their own lives, but he couldn't seem to get past the old days when they worked as a team. One person never left his mind.<p>

Terra.

He never let her go after that time he saw a girl that looked like her three years before. He never figured out if that was really Terra, or just someone who looked like her. Garfield had tried to convince himself that she was dead, that the girl he saw wasn't her, but he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind.

He sat alone in the living room of the Tower, playing video games and eating tofu. He felt so alone. The only one he ever kept in contact with was Raven. They had gone out a couple of times, but their relationship never developed.

Beast Boy felt a chilling presence behind him and two thin, gray arms wrapped around his chest. "Hey BB," a familiar voice said.

"Oh, hi Raven," he replied, not really interested in talking to anyone anymore. He'd been so depressed since the Titans disbanded. "I wasn't expecting you." His voice was so dry and monotonous. He was just a ghost of his former self.

"Look, you need to get over Terra," she said, knowing what was wrong with him. "She's dead, Beast Boy. She's not coming back and you have to move on before this kills you."

"I know," he said. "But…her statue was gone when I went down to Deathstroke's old hideout."

"That could mean anything," she said. "Maybe a rock fell and crushed her, or an earthquake destroyed her. The point I'm trying to make is that she's gone forever Gar. Terra died when she stopped that volcano five years ago."

"Look, I know what you're trying to say," he snapped, getting very irritated with his only friend. Raven didn't jump physically, but she did a very good job of hiding the pain she felt from the undeserved outburst. "I know that she's probably dead, but I can't let go. Do you hear me? I **can't** let her go! She was the only girl I ever loved!"

"But she wasn't the only one that loved you," Raven said as she started to disappear. "You live in the past and can't even see what's right in front of you. Goodbye Beast Boy."

He grabbed her arm before she could step into the portal. She stopped and gave him a puzzled expression from underneath her hood. Beast Boy took his free hand and pulled the hood down. She'd let her blue hair grow and was actually starting to get some color in her skin. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did there. "Raven, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I've been so alone since the Titans split. I don't talk to Starfire, Robin, or Cyborg anymore. You've been my only real friend for three years and I didn't see how much I really care for you until now. Please, don't leave."

There was a pained expression on her face. She couldn't decide whether to leave or stay. They'd been through this same conversation every time she came to check on him. He'd always promise to let go of the past and try to develop something with her. Every time, she'd get hurt again. Raven was sick of being hurt. She'd lived with pain all her life, whether it was from her father and his prophecy, from the destruction of Azarath, or losing all her friends. "You say that every time I come here. And every time, you hurt me. Beast Boy, I don't want to hurt anymore! I'm sorry, but I just can't do this again." The young sorceress freed her hand and tried to leave again, but this time it wasn't Beast Boy holding her back. It was her heart that wouldn't let her go. Truthfully, she wanted to give him one more chance. A part of her wanted to believe he could change.

She turned back to him. He looked at her with literal puppy dog eyes that she could never resist. She closed her portal and tackled him. Their lips met with a fiery passion that neither of them could extinguish. It was this way every time, and every time, someone would get hurt in the end.

After they had their night of superficial passion, Raven woke up beside Beast Boy, groggy and a little sore from exerting so much energy the night before. She ran her long fingers through his green hair lovingly. She did love him, oh how she loved him, but she knew in her heart that all night, he was imagining someone else in her place. "I love you Gar," she said, hoping that he'd say something different than what he usually said.

He stirred in his sleep, but didn't completely wake up. "I love you…Terra."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, how did you like it? Let me know in a review. It's way shorter than anything I've ever written before. This was just a little idea that I got in my head and just had to share it. If you liked it, then check out my Kingdom Hearts and Percy Jackson fanfics. Until next time, friends...<p> 


End file.
